


Silk and Beads, illustrated by Xannytoons, for "Bottoms Up" Zine, bottom Crowley edition, NSFW

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), bottoms up zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: The exclusivity period for "Bottoms Up" zine is now over, this is my bottom Aziraphale piece, illustrated byXannytoons.Aziraphale indulges Crowley in some light bondage and plays with some of their favourite toys until he's begging for more.I also created a bottom Aziraphale piece,"Drop of cream."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection





	Silk and Beads, illustrated by Xannytoons, for "Bottoms Up" Zine, bottom Crowley edition, NSFW

Crowley gazed up at his angel and whined. While the demon was naked, bound to the headboard by silken scarves bound around his slim wrists, the angel stalked around the bed, fully clothed save for having discarded his waistcoat, exposing his pale blue shirt and braces. His bowtie was undone trailing around his neck, and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows in a purposeful manner. 

He regarded Crowley with an intense look, silent, then reached out to skim a finger up Crowley’s body, from the top of his big toe, up the length of his leg and leanly muscled thigh, caressing the sharp jut of his hip. He continued across the concave hollow of his stomach, rippling over the shadow of each rib, to the sweep of an elegant clavicle, up the finely corded tendons of his neck to the hard edge of his jaw, before allowing his finger to rest gently on the pouted out lower lip. 

Crowley stopped whining.

Aziraphale pushed his finger forward slightly, parting Crowley’s lips gently, past his teeth, to rest it on the demon’s tongue. Crowley sucked at it greedily. Aziraphale allowed it for a moment before pressing down until Crowley opened his mouth obediently. The angel withdrew his finger, and used it to press under that lean jaw to close his mouth again. 

He leant forward and kissed just below the demon’s ear, before sucking a possessive mark into the skin of his neck, repeating it on the other side, and then another on his chest, before biting sharply at a nipple, making Crowley gasp, then writhe as the angel proceeded to suck at it for a moment before releasing again. 

He moved lower, and nudged Crowley’s knee, encouraging him to lift his leg a little, then slid a hand between his thighs and grasped the end of the chain of beads there. He gave a gentle pull, and the first popped out, slick with lube, yanking a low earthy groan from the demon’s lips. He paused, watching Crowley’s face carefully, and tugged again, freeing another bead and another moan. A third tug, a third bead and a short gasp. Another tug and Crowley’s cock twitched where it rested, painfully hard against his stomach, untouched thus far.

The final bead popped out and Crowley couldn’t prevent his hips jerking in response. His head lolled back, eyes closed, before flickering open again as he heard a buzz. He looked up to meet Aziraphale’s gaze as he brought a vibrator up between his thighs, slicked up, and slid it in, just breaching Crowlely’s arse gently at first before pressing inexorably forth to tease at his prostate, making his back arch like a tightly strung bow and cry out, tendons straining and muscles tense. 

Aziraphale watched Crowley’s body twisting with a slight smile, working the vibrator in little movements, enjoying wresting beautiful noses from his lover’s lips. 

“Angel, Angel… _Angel…_ please…”

“Please what, Crowley?”

“ _Pleasssseeee…_.” Crowley hissed incoherently, unable to get his words out properly. Azirpahale paused. 

“Colour?”

“Please, Angel?”

“ _Colour_ , Crowley?” He asked again, rather more firmly, refusing to move anything until he got a reply. 

“Green, fuck, _green_ , Aziraphale, _please_ , I need you.”

Aziraphale slid the vibrator out and gave the demon’s cock a quick, perfunctory kiss on the shaft before standing up straight. He began to undress, slowly and methodically, folding each garment and laying it aside with careful precision as Crowley watched him with pleading eyes. His cock leaking smears of precome on his stomach at the sight of the incrementally revealed angel. 

The angel climbed onto the bed and knelt between Crowley’s splayed knees, stroking his own thick cock idly as he took in the delectable sight laid out before him, the demon flushed and panting slightly, eyes hungry for his lover, pleading for attention. 

“What do you want, Crowley?”

“You.”

Aziraphale tutted and shook his head. “Be specific, darling, or you shan’t get anything at all and I’ll leave you tied here. Do you want that, Crowley?”

“No.”

“So tell me what you want.”

“I need your cock in me, Angel, I need you so badly, I need it so much I’ll break if you don’t, please… _please…_.” the last word a pained whimper of longing.

Aziraphale bent forward and finally kissed Crowley’s lips, slow and deep, and sank his shaft slowly into his love as he did. Inch by inch, a slow sweet burn and stretch, swallowing Crowley’s moans with his kisses. Finally he stilled, fully sheathed and shaking with restraint, breaking off the kiss to meet Crowley’s dilated golden eyes with his own, intense. 

The angel shoved his hips just a little harder, forcing a soft “uh” sound from Crowlely’s mouth, and then pulled back a little, and rocked his hips forth once more, delighting in the blissful expression on his lover’s countenance below him, then began to build up a rhythm. 

Crowley lifted his hips to meet Aziraphale’s, and braced his arms against his bonds, arms straining for some kind of leverage. Aziraphale’s strong hands wound around him, crushing them tight together, wanting to feel their bodies touching in as many places as possible. His breaths came ragged and uneven as he glorified in the slip and drag of his cock in his lover’s tight body.

The repeated brush of the angel’s cockhead over his sensitive prostate was all too much and Crowley wailed as he came hard, spurting between their hot bodies, but Aziraphale didn’t stop, chasing his own pleasure now, leaving Crowley, overstimulated, and yet still somehow wanting more, gasping out, legs locked around the angel’s hips as he slammed into him. 

“Fuck.. Angel… fuck, Azira...phale…” breaking off into broken whimpers. 

Aziraphale held him tight then crushed their lips together in an urgent kiss, as he climaxed as well, in three long, tense shivers, before going boneless and collapsing atop the demon, breathing hard. He snapped to undo the silken scarves, and felt Crowley’s gentle arms wrap around his body in turn.

_(Can't see the image?[CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/xannytoons-silk-and-beads.png).)_


End file.
